<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return of the past by Nicoleta_Voicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095621">Return of the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleta_Voicu/pseuds/Nicoleta_Voicu'>Nicoleta_Voicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>crossover - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleta_Voicu/pseuds/Nicoleta_Voicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the human and digital world is safe, the six children lead their normal lives.<br/>Kouichi Kimura, having fully recovered, leads an ordinary life, but with some changes.<br/>From a certain dream, which showed him the past begins to affect him. Memories come back and he remembers what he did in the past. He feels more and more guilt, for which he has hurt his brother and his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I'm home! The boy with the black hair, he calls his mother, that he's home.</p><p>- How was school today? Ask the woman, with hair the same color as Kouichi's.</p><p>The boy took off his foot and took his stooge down and placed it next to the seat bars. He sat in the brown chair and breathed a sigh of relief, due to fatigue.</p><p>It's Friday, and the weekend has arrived for him. But he can't enjoy the weekend, because the teachers gave him work.</p><p>- Are you okay? His mother is worried about her son's condition.</p><p>- I'm fine, I'm fine, I He says slowly.</p><p>- You had a fight with Kouji!</p><p>- Not! It's just that this weekend I have homework to do for the whole week, and then there's a show, which is for the festival, where we're going to keep it. In which I was nominated to write the scripts and especially since I was chosen and the main character.</p><p>- That's great, that you've been chosen. I'm sure you'll handle the scripts. You've always read books. I'm sure you'll get inspiration. Mom smiles at him.</p><p>- It's not going to be that simple. Because I need a narrator and actors who can say their lines.</p><p>- You'll be fine! Your grandmother would be happy for that. He's always advised you, so you'll be well in the future.</p><p>His mother speaks so calmly and with joy. She wants her son to realize the dreams she has. He wants to see him happy all the time. When he sees that he is not well he grieves and thinks only of himself, how to make him feel good.</p><p>He's always working hard to get him what he needs to do to get to know what he's set out to do.</p><p>- I go to the room, Kouichi tells his mother in a low voice.</p><p>- Good! Rest, because you're tired.</p><p>The boy says nothing more and takes his gheozdean. He crosses the hall and goes straight to his room. He puts his ghont next to his desk and pulls out his notebooks.</p><p>Instead of staying in bed to rest, he starts his homework. The first to start is math, which has the most exercises to do. Then the other subjects are very light, that has little to do.</p><p>***<br/>
There's a knock on the door. Who's to bother him with his homework?</p><p>- Enters! Kouichi's voice is heard from the room to allow the person behind the door to enter.</p><p>The door opens and his mother sees him at the office.</p><p>- Come to the table! She says in a gentle voice.</p><p>Close the door after her, leaving him alone at his office. He looks over the notebook and notices that all the exercises are finished. Check again if an exercise hasn't jumped. Close and stretch his hands up to stretch his bones.</p><p>He goes to the kitchen where the table is already set. He sits down and looks at his mother, looking at him worried, because he noticed that he had not rested.</p><p>- Thanks for the meal! Says the boy preparing to eat from his mother's preparation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year after the human and digital world is safe, the six children lead their normal lives.<br/>Kouichi Kimura, having fully recovered, leads an ordinary life, but with some changes.<br/>From a certain dream, which showed him the past begins to affect him. Memories come back and he remembers what he did in the past. He feels more and more guilt, for which he has hurt his brother and his friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- He had to rest, instead of homework, his mother says in a disturbing voice.</p><p>- I have to finish them tonight, because tomorrow I have to prepare the scripts and make a sheet with the actors participating. It's going to be difficult, because it's my first time.</p><p>- You'll be fine! Smiling his mother at her son. You have the passion to write stories. You look like my grandmother, because she wrote, and especially that she wrote more of her life. And why not make scenarios, your life or other people's.</p><p>The words spoken by his mother make him think, if he would tell stories of his life, which for many would help them, especially for young people, like me.</p><p>His mother mentions his grandmother, makes him regret not thanking him for everything he did for him. He took care of him when his mother was at work. He learned a lot from her. Cooking has become a necessity, especially since he cooks on the days when his mother comes a few minutes before the evening meal. Grandma taught him what to do right in life.</p><p>Kouichi always respected Grandma. If he were still alive, he would most likely have known Kouji. His grandmother sure would have been happy, as is his mother. He always respected Grandma and helped her with what he could. And now it's just the memory and the beautiful moments we spent together.</p><p>Finishing eating retreats to his room and continues his remaining homework. He sees it's going to be easy for him, and he estimates that he's done in an hour.</p><p>***</p><p>After about an hour, as he estimated, he arranges his notebooks and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>- Mom, do you have work to do in the bathroom? He calls her out of the door.</p><p>- Not! He gives her the answer quickly.</p><p>- I'm going to take a shower!</p><p>- Good!</p><p>After about ten minutes, he is in his room lying in bed and wanting to rest. Tomorrow being busy with the scripts and find something suitable for the piece. The thought that he was chosen to have this responsibility and especially that he would be the main character in the show. It terrifies him and he doesn't know if he's going to go according to the plan he's thinking about. If it doesn't work out well and embarrasses the school, it's going to have consequences to bear.</p><p>The phone rings and sees the caller's name. He smiles when he sees Kouji's name. Answer quickly without hesitation.</p><p>- Alo!</p><p>- Hey! What are you doing? Kouji's voice is heard in a cheerful voice.</p><p>- Look in my room, I'm resting.</p><p>- Tired? His voice is changing.</p><p>- Yes, I just did my homework, because tomorrow I have to do the scripts for the show that's coming and I'm going to introduce it to the festival.</p><p>- Bravo!</p><p>- Especially since I was chosen to play as the main character.</p><p>- That's great. It's not a very hard task.</p><p>- It's going to be, because I have to think about what scripts to write, to pick a narrator and actors. There's going to be a selection this week, where me and another girl decide who's going to play in the show.</p><p>- You'll be fine, because you're doing your best to have amazing results, and especially because you're working to achieve something.</p><p>- Good! Falling him. I'm going to go to sleep.</p><p>- Good! Have a good night!</p><p>- Thanks! Good night!</p><p>Close and prepare for sleep. Turn off the light and get into bed. Sleep takes him instantly.</p><p>It's in a place where it's all dark. The view is one without living, without grass and without flowers or trees. The sky is dark, without a trace of light.</p><p>You can see a silhouette from afar that doesn't recognize it. The closer it gets, the more clearly it's clearer who's headed for Kouichi.</p><p>- Duskmon! He remains motionless and inafmostated to see him again.</p><p>Duskmon, the evil warrior of darkness, who once defeated and purified, became Lowemon, one of ten legendary warriors, who fought against evil.</p><p>- Kouichi Kimura! Talk Duskmon. You may have been on the side of evil, but now that you're on the side of good, it's not all easy for you. In the past you've hurt your friends and especially your brother Kouji. You tried to kill him, but you failed. Listen carefully, Kouji talks to you, but in his heart, it's that he can't forgive you for what happened. You always see him cheerful, but he feels compelled to become evil again. He didn't want you as a brother, and he didn't want you.</p><p>Duskmon finishes talking and disappears, leaving Kouichi in his thoughts.</p><p>Waking up suddenly, he sees that he's in his room and that it was all a dream. He looks at the clock and sees that it's eight and a half in the morning.</p><p>He can't forget the dream he had, the memories coming back from his past and he starts to feel guilty again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like the second chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After last night's dream, Kouichi is with his pen in his hand and looking out the window, holding his palm over his cheek, thinking about the dream. The pen beating in brown furniture.</p><p>A knock is sounded in the door, bringing it back to reality.</p><p>- Enters! Tell the boy looking out the door.</p><p>The door opens and is a boy with short black hair and blue eyes, like the sea, resembling the little one with Kouichi. He's even his classmate and best friend from daycare.</p><p>- Hiroto! Wondering about him seeing him.</p><p>He didn't expect to see Hiroto Arai, after the last time they had a fight, for some mundane math exercises.</p><p>After the argument, between the two of them two weeks ago, in which he did not speak at all, to his surprise, that he saw him in his house.</p><p>Hiroto, he had the closest connection with Kouichi since they were little. They always told each other the things that had happened over the years.</p><p>Kouichi told him he found out he had a twin brother. His friend, when he found out, supported him and stood by him. Hiroto really wanted to meet Kouji.</p><p>- What are you doing here? He asks puzzled.</p><p>- I came to see what you were doing and we have to work together, because I was asked to help you.</p><p>- I get it! He says reluctantly.</p><p>He's thinking about getting along this time, for the little project.</p><p>- I did all my homework yesterday to come here.</p><p>- Just like me.</p><p>- Expected from you. No wonder you have very high marks. He says with a smile.</p><p>- But you don't let yourself down either, say, without an expression and turn your eyes to the sheet.</p><p>- We have to find a role for me. Because I was asked to play in the show.</p><p>Kouichi remains stuck upon hearing these words. That's going to make her work harder, and especially since it's going to be difficult to get along, especially with her lines.</p><p>- What you wrote on the sheet, let me see.</p><p>Take the sheet and remain stupefied, when he sees, that it is empty.</p><p>- You didn't write anything?</p><p>- No, because I can't get any ideas.</p><p>- I think you're kidding! You always found inspiration and you were satisfied.</p><p>Hiroto is a thinker and would like to come up with ideas to help him with his lines.</p><p>He looks at the titles of some books, maybe that's how he'd come up with an idea. Even if they had a fight, Hiroto still helps him. For him, the friendship isn't over.</p><p>- If I wasn't asked to help you, I would have done it willingly. I wasn't leaving you alone.</p><p>- But why? He asks with big eyes.</p><p>- You're my best friend since childhood.</p><p>- You don't hate me after the fight, which I provoked, why was we going to fight?</p><p>- No! Maybe we're fighting, but I'll never have any hatred for you.</p><p>This reminds Kouichi that he had hatred for his brother, but managed to change after talking to him.</p><p>He realizes that because his heart was dark and he realized that he was easily manipulated when he arrived in the digital world.</p><p>Hiroto, he knows that he is very soulful with those around him. But he doesn't know that his best friend has traveled to the digital world and that he had hatred on his twin frets, Kouji.</p><p>- We all make mistakes and fix what happened.</p><p>Kouchi is speechless and as much as he wants to communicate with Hiroto, he can't, because he hasn't forgotten the argument and was about to be violent.</p><p>***</p><p>It's been an hour and all Kouichi did was think about the dream, which doesn't give him peace. To him, it's like a vision, or that Duskmon still exists, that comes into his mind.</p><p>Everything for him, he's so confused, he can't work on the project. He's banging on his desk pen because it's made him nervous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroto flinches when he sees him, that he's not himself. He sees something's bothering him.</p><p>- Did you have a fight with Kouji? He asks worried about his condition.</p><p>- Not! He says confused. Why should I argue with him?</p><p>- Because you're not okay.</p><p>- I'm fine, but I don't have any ideas.</p><p>- But that doesn't mean you have to throw a pen at your desk.</p><p>- I really don't feel like fighting.</p><p>Hiroto doesn't believe Kouichi. He really needs to know what's wrong with him. He doesn't want to see it like that anymore.</p><p>- Excuse me, but I'm going to go to the bathroom, says Kouichi, without looking up.</p><p>Hiroto doesn't even get to say anything that he's already out of the room. Leaving him worried, because he can't communicate with him.</p><p>Kouichi is in the bathroom and looking in the mirror. He sees the state, but he doesn't want to worry Hiroto.</p><p>You can't tell her about the dream, because otherwise you should tell her about what happened last year. I'm sure he'll tell her that the fall at the hospital affected him.</p><p>He's watering his face, because he's very tense. It wipes and goes straight into the room.</p><p>His phone rings and sees that the caller is his brother. He shuts them down and tries to focus on the project.</p><p>His phone rings again and he sees that it's Kouji again. He's thinking, if he hung up the phone, he'd worry him and come see him.</p><p>- Hello! He answers, barely able to speak.</p><p>- Are you okay? Say it in a nervous voice.</p><p>- I'm fine, I'm just on the project. I'll call you tonight when I'm done.</p><p>- Hiroto, he told me what happened earlier and he's really worried about you.</p><p>- Hiroto, did you tamper with my phone?</p><p>- Not! He's lying to get away.</p><p>- Then how did you get his number?</p><p>Hiroto, he wants to say something, but shut up. It was a bad idea to look for Kouji's phone number.</p><p>- Kouji we're talking tonight, now I have something to deal with.</p><p>- Don't get mad, 'cause he called me, but he's worried about you.</p><p>- Kouji, tell me why you believed him?</p><p>- Kouichi, I feel you by voice, that you're not well. Not your friend is worried anymore, but so am I. You have to talk to me, to him, because we both want your good.</p><p>- I'm fine, I'm just with the project and I have a lot to do.</p><p>Kouichi hears the call is closed. He realizes he's upset that he's not being honest with himself.</p><p>He decides for some time not to talk to him until he's done with the proposed project. Then she'll call him to talk to him.</p><p>He remembers how he found out about him and how he wanted to meet him. But it was very hard for him to talk to him. To say what he really feels.</p><p>- Finding out from Grandma about Kouji, all I did was meet him, he says out loud.</p><p>- What are you saying, tell the confused friend.</p><p>- Being supported by my friend, I moved on.</p><p>- What's going on?</p><p>Kouichi remains amazed at the way he thought and spoke out loud.</p><p>Quickly write the ideas on the sheet, only the first idea will change the name.</p><p>He's thinking about writing a little bit of what happened, except he has to improvise something, not to find out about the digital world.</p><p>He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that he has ideas and doesn't get stuck. Write</p><p>more ideas, then put them in order. The show will be twenty minutes so write as many ideas as possible.</p><p>He finishes and gives Hiroto to analyze him and make his point.</p><p>It's good, that the nursery kids are in the show. He wrote what he feels. He wants to convey</p><p>and help those who pass like him, to say what he feels.</p><p>- There's a lot of ideas. We had to choose one of the ideas and develop for the show.</p><p>- Really, i'm not going to do it? Looking at him and he starts laughing.</p><p>- Why are you laughing? Being very confused.</p><p>- Those ideas need to be arranged and introduced. Because on the sheet that I ask for certain requirements.</p><p>Take the sheet out of the file and hand it over to them to understand what it's all about.</p><p>He reads it carefully and realizes what he's asking for. Especially since the scripts, contains experience, which both he and Kouichi had.</p><p>- Let's put them together and then make the list of school students and daycare, Hiroto says with a smile.</p><p>- I was wondering what got you talking, especially since I didn't know what you were saying.</p><p>- For now I forgot you're in the room.</p><p>- It doesn't matter now, but I don't see you in the state you had, more worried.</p><p>For now, he forgot about last night's dream. But it chases and co-centers on the project. It's a week before the festival. It is on Friday that he falls and hopes to find actors on Monday.</p><p>A knock is on the door. It's most likely his mother, because no one comes unannounced.</p><p>Kouji's still coming, but there's no way he's mad at Kouichi. Could other colleagues come to get him out.</p><p>- Enters! Say it out loud.</p><p>He looks and remains frozen. He didn't expect to see the person in his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter, it's going to be more interesting. Because there's going to be something about Kouji's parents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- What are you doing here? Still shocked to see his brother.</p><p>- I'm here to see what you got. On the phone you could see that you were not well and I came as fast as I could, even though I had arguments with my father.</p><p>- And how did you escape to come here? Ask Hiroto kouji.</p><p>Kouji looks at the boy and remains shocked to see him look like him and Kouichi.</p><p>- If you're wondering why we look alike, don't ask me, that many people tell me that I have a twin brother when he sees Kouichi. I'm Hiroto Arai, I spoke to you earlier on the phone.</p><p>- Understand! It's nice to meet you!</p><p>- Me too! How did you manage to get rid of your father? Hiroto asks again, only using the words differently.</p><p>- My stepmother stepped in, and she's most likely having discussions, but that's not important.</p><p>Another knock is on the door. Looks like he's only going to have guests.</p><p>- Enters!</p><p>The door opens and Kouichi's mother enters with a tray, in which there is a bowl of snacks and three glasses of juice. Under your arm holding a bottle of juice.</p><p>- Sorry to bother you, but I brought you something to serve.</p><p>- Mom, you could have called me, helped you.</p><p>- I didn't mean to bother you, especially since you're busy. I'll leave you to it.</p><p>His mother leaves the room and stays watching the door close.</p><p>- Kouichi, will you tell me what you have? Ask Kouji worried.</p><p>- He's got nothing, he just couldn't find ideas.</p><p>- Are you sure?</p><p>- Yes! After your call. He was saying something out loud, not understanding what he meant. It's just that I was amazed when I saw him write, and then he showed me. It was very hard for him with the inspiration, which never happened.</p><p>- You managed to worry me about Kouichi's condition.</p><p>- Sorry, I just didn't know what he had, because it wasn't him, especially since he suddenly got mad, scared me. I'm sorry about that, I just don't want to have consequences.</p><p>***</p><p>It's been over a few hours and they're done with the list. Being so busy he completely forgot about the dream, baking on what he had to do.</p><p>- Kouji, you want to come to the show on Friday, which is held in the center, especially since it is outdoors. Because it's the festival that's every year.</p><p>- Sure! Because my parents and I go every year. That's how my father will see you.</p><p>- If you tell him, will he take it?</p><p>- I won't even tell him, because he'll find out then.</p><p>- You're not going to want to leave?</p><p>- No, because my mom's stepping in, stay. Because he had discussions with him to talk to you. He told her in front of me, that he was also your son, who you had to know. What kind of father are you, that you gave up on him and abandoned him. What kind of parent are you?! You lied to me and Kouji. If I knew that his mother was alive and that he had another brother, I wouldn't keep it a secret from him and do the right thing. Those were her words when they were talking.</p><p>- Let's see what comes out! Says Hiroto with a smile.</p><p>- I have to go, because it's almost dinner time and I don't want to have any discussions.</p><p>- Ok!</p><p>- And I have to, that the door is going to be locked, and I have to climb again, to get in.</p><p>- Why don't you just call? Ask Kouji for Hiroto.</p><p>- They scolded me once and I slept outside and got me the cold, especially since it was spring and it was cool. And that's when I opened the window of my room. My parents don't come in. He obviously doesn't mind me.</p><p>- I remember, I brought you homework every day. Why can't you come to me if the door is locked, because it's dangerous to get up.</p><p>- I don't want to sit on your head.</p><p>- Don't stand on our heads. You're welcome to stay with us. And Mom said you were welcome to sleep one night.</p><p>***</p><p>It's night and Kouichi is in bed and falling asleep.</p><p>He wakes up in a dark place and sees Duskmon.</p><p>- Did you think you'd get rid of me? You're wrong, because you have hatred in you, because in this world your loved ones hate you.</p><p>- What are you talking about? Kouichi asks Duskmon.</p><p>- Kouji is using you to be as good as possible with your mother, because she hates you. Your so-called friend is just a materialist, he uses your intelligence to be successful. Your father hates you, he doesn't want to hear from you. What about your mother, who hates you the most, because she's poor and you're extra.</p><p>These were Duskmon's words and disappears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter brought up the father of Kouji and Kouichi.</p><p>Little spoiler from the next chapter.</p><p>Kouichi runs away when he sees the person he never wanted to meet, especially during the rain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouichi wakes up and sees again that it's morning. He had the Duskmon dream again.</p><p>He feels increasingly anxious about Duskmon's appearance in the dream. He feels he's right and guilt comes up, because he almost killed his brother. He thinks it's a burden for his mother, especially since she's sick and she doesn't have time for her to go to the doctor. They're poor because of him. That's what he's thinking right now. He feels like a stranger to those around him.</p><p>Decide to change and leave the house, to take a breath. He sees his mother's not in the kitchen. He walks out the door and sees that he's very cloudy.</p><p>He doesn't care if it rains if he stays outside. The phone doesn't take it because it doesn't want to be called.</p><p>He walks around the park and looks at parents with their children, who are having fun. He's so sad, he's starting to drip. Everyone runs for shelter from the rain, only the young man walks around as much as he doesn't care about the others because they think he's weird, because he's in a weather like this. Being cool outside, he didn't care that it was cold, just in a green T-shirt, without having a jacket on.</p><p>- Child, what are you doing here, looking at the man who's in front of him.</p><p>He remains shocked when he sees the one who doesn't want him in his life. Kousei Minamoto, who has business in the city and who does not recognize Kouichi because he wears his blue cap. He's running very fast, because he won't talk to him. His father hates him and prefers not to say anything.</p><p>He didn't want it in his life and prefers to stay away from him. He's thinking about what his life's going to be like, being alone, without any love.</p><p>***</p><p>The rain continues to be, without stopping. The weather was forecast to be quite rainy for the next three days. Kouichi looks at the sky and especially because it is wet on the face. Nor did it get turned off by the rain, which continues for two hours. He doesn't care that he gets sick, he wants to get rid of the torment he's brought because of the dream.</p><p>- Kouichi! Shout a boy at him.</p><p>You can see his friend Hiroto worrying. Being dry because he has an umbrella with him.</p><p>- What are you doing here in the rain? He tells Kouichi.</p><p>- What are you doing here? Say it in a low voice.</p><p>- I was looking for you. Your mother doesn't know about you, and Kouji called me. You know you've worried us all. Don't disappear like that.</p><p>Especially you're shaking and cold.</p><p>He hands the umbrella to Kouichi so it doesn't rain. He takes off his jacket and covers his friend.</p><p>- Put my jacket better, while the umbrella holds.</p><p>- But I'm going to wet it on your insides and you're going to hate me afterwards, because it's your favorite.</p><p>- It's the last thing I need to worry about, and I have nothing to hate you for getting wet. The important thing is you, that you're out in this weather. You're going to get cold because you walked in the your mom's really worried. I'll have a talk with you when we get there.</p><p>Kouichi doesn't say anything. He'd like to get as far away from him as possible, but he's already out of the way, he's not in the mood, from the rain that wet his clothes.</p><p>In ten minutes I'm home where his mother sees him and hugs him.</p><p>- "Don't ever disappear like that again," she says with tears in her eyes. Your phone is in your room on your desk, where it was. I was very worried, very worried. Kouji called you and I answered and I said to call Hiroto, to look for you, there's also cool outside.</p><p>- I found him in the park straight in the rain walking and he had a T-shirt on. I gave him my jacket, he was shivering.</p><p>- Thank you Hiroto! Says Kouichi's mother, grateful that she found her son. Stop scaring me, as happened last year, when you fell down the stairs at Shibuya station, you almost weren't alive. Go to your room and change, you're going to get cold.</p><p>Kouichi says nothing and walks to his room. Hiroto follows him, so he can have a chat with him.</p><p>- Can you tell me why you were walking in the rain? He asks nervously for explanations.</p><p>- I happened to even ask my father what I was doing in the rain.</p><p>- What's going on?</p><p>- I don't think he recognized me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the chapter. Soon another chapter that is being written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroto remains shocked by what he hears. He didn't expect it after yesterday's discussion, to get to him today.</p><p>- Are you sure?</p><p>- Yes! And I ran away. Most likely hates me, because I'm extra. And I think I'm a burden to mom.</p><p>- What makes you think that?</p><p>- Because she's sick and doesn't have much time to go to the doctor, she has to work to live. And it's my fault, because I'm making his life hard.</p><p>- Kouichi!</p><p>- I want to be alone!</p><p>- But?</p><p>- Hiroto! He's sprinting pretty loudly at the boy.</p><p>- You don't have to scream. You can call me if there's anything.</p><p>Hiroto leaves pretty upset, because he doesn't know what's wrong with Kouichi and why he's in this state.</p><p>***</p><p>A day passed, and Kouichi was only in bed and facing the ceiling.</p><p>He hardly managed to eat, much to my mother's concern. He asked him what he had, but he didn't get any answers from his son.</p><p>Sleep takes him pretty hard. But in his dream, Duskmon appears again. Looks like he's not giving her a break.</p><p>- You're going to hate yourself again, but to yourself.</p><p>Because you're not strong enough to control your inner anger. You're going to feel pretty useless to others, because there's nothing to help him with. Now you feel guilt again for what you did a year ago.</p><p>Duskmon disappears and Kouichi sees the rays of light in his room.</p><p>It's morning, and Kouichi hardly wakes up from bed. It's Monday, and he has the responsibility that was entrusted to him. He really didn't feel like getting out of bed and going to school.</p><p>Ten minutes later, he's at the table with his mother, who's making him breakfast.</p><p>- Good morning! Says his mother, noting that he sits down at the table.</p><p>- Good morning! The boy says no mood for life.</p><p>- Are you okay? Ask his worried mother. And last night you were like that. What happened to you? Did you have a fight with Hiroto or Kouji?</p><p>***</p><p>He's in school, but without Hiroto. They usually met at Kouichi's house and went together. It's going to be a long day for him, because his friend will most likely question him why he left without waiting for him.</p><p>Kouichi goes to that class, where the audition candidates will be presented. He doesn't even know if he can cocentra for today. He's thinking, only what Duskmon told him.</p><p>He looks out the window quite dejected and thinks why he was born. For him, life doesn't make any sense.</p><p>- Why didn't you wait, like you usually do? Here comes Hiroto's question. What's with you!? Your mother told me you had something, and especially last night at dinner and this morning at breakfast, you have a state, no mood for life. It's probably because you met your father. I also talked to your mother and she said it was a possibility.</p><p>- Hiroto! You want to get something from me, stay with me alone?</p><p>The boy makes big eyes, figure out what he wants to talk about. He did not expect to ask such a question.</p><p>- Where did this come from? Do you really think I'm a materialist? You may see me serious and cold, but appearances are disreved. I can't believe you see me like this. You can tell it's not you.</p><p>Hiroto pulls out his phone and writes a message. He has to do something about it. He wants to know what's bothering him so much. The situation will get worse if it does not solve the problem that also affects Kouichi.</p><p>- Explain to me what happened to you?</p><p>- I can't sit idly by because you start with the questions.</p><p>- First of all, you started saying something about me.</p><p>- Let's get these auditions over with. That we're already wasting time on this conversation.</p><p>- You still don't get out after the program's over. You're going to explain to me what's going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours passed and Hiroto had more quarrel with Kouichi.</p><p>Kouichi arrived home, where he lay in bed with his thoughts. He hears the phone sound like it. The call is from Kouji.</p><p>- Hello! He answers him unastray.</p><p>- What happened to you? Hiroto told me everything about your conversation today and yesterday.</p><p>- What's he getting into?</p><p>- He's very worried about you and your condition.</p><p>- How could you not?</p><p>- What's in it? It's not you.</p><p>- You hate me after that I was Duskmon.</p><p>- Where did you get that?</p><p>Kouichi closes the call, because he doesn't want to continue the cover-up.</p><p>The boy decides to think about what he could do in the summer holidays. He wants to spend as much time alone in his room as possible, without going outside.</p><p>Exams are coming up and he's thinking about learning, he doesn't want to affect his average at the end of the second trimester. He thinks about staying as far away from others as possible, to think about what to do with his life.</p><p>Since Duskmon appears in his dreams, he no longer knows what his future is in life. He's been affected so much, he's starting to argue with others, which annoys him.</p><p>He decides to write the lines again, because he wants to carry out the feelings he has for the end.</p><p>***</p><p>- Come to the table, tell his mother and leave the room.</p><p>- I'm not hungry! Tell the young man to his mother.</p><p>- Are you sure? I'll leave your food in the fridge when you want to eat.</p><p>Kouichi knows well if he doesn't eat properly, he'll go to eat quite late and have an unbalanced lifestyle for eating.</p><p>Not knowing what to do, he decides to make any more changes in his room, placing things differently. So Hiroto's going to be nervous if he needs anything from Kouichi, as long as he asks for permission.</p><p>Are you going to ask him why he moved things without letting him know? Kouichi feels he will be alone in the future, without the support and love of his loved ones.</p><p>It's getting late enough, and Kouichi's in bed thinking about how sleep takes him fast, instead of thinking about the dream. That's very strange for him.</p><p>Kouichi is in the world where it is dark. He remembers his journey after being released by Duskmon. He thinks of whether his soul has come back into this world and be on the side of evil again.</p><p>In his mind, he thinks of doing the right thing and not controlling it. He thinks That Duskmon lives only in Kouichi's mind. He still feels guilt about what happened a year ago. He remembers his birthday and meeting Kouji and when he said those words"Thank you for being born with me,,. He was left speechless and happy. It makes him realize that he's very much loved by his loved ones. He regrets that he behaved towards Hiroto and that he argued again. She hopes to reassure her mother and stop worrying. Enough gave him because he wasn't himself. Kouji and I need to talk about this dream with Duskmon.</p><p>He sees Duskmon show up and looks at him pretty seriously. He wants to drive him out of his mind and his dreams.</p><p>- Now you hate yourself and now come with me, let's destroy those who make you suffer. That's how you free yourself from sadness and conquer the world.</p><p>- Duskmon disappear from my mind and dreams. You're not real. Say it seriously and close your eyes.</p><p>He wakes up and sees the sun's rays, which is in the sky.</p><p>Smile that everything is a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming out of the house, he sees Hiroto, coming in his direction.</p><p>He's going to have to apologize for his behavior.</p><p>He doesn't want to ruin his friendship with him, because Duskmon invaded his dreams and brought him into a state of depression.</p><p>His mother can't hate him, because she loves him very much. Kouji can't hate him for coming to the hospital and he was able to wake him up, and then see him every day, until he was discharged. About his father he doesn't know if he hates him. But he certainly doesn't want to see him in his life, because he doesn't love him. That being on his mind.</p><p>Kouichi thinks of his father because he wants to meet him and talk to him. But he knows he doesn't want to have a chat with him. He's very aware of this. All he has left is to talk to Kouji and apologize and tell him about his dreams and About Duskmon. He would do very well to discuss this, so his brother would understand him about his little problem when he was little.</p><p>- Good morning Hiroto! Say Kouichi in a very calm voice.</p><p>- Good morning! He says surprised by his condition.</p><p>- I want to apologize for what happened, but you know the deal with my problem since he was little.</p><p>- Don't tell me, dreams have taken over you again. Since when did you start having bad dreams again?</p><p>- Since Friday night, since I fell asleep.</p><p>- Did you get treatment?</p><p>- Not! Because I alone was able to realize that, that's not true.</p><p>- That's great, 'cause I see you differently. And I didn't even realize that you were like that because of dreams.</p><p>Kouichi is glad he doesn't ask for more details. He doesn't want to divulge his secret, that he'd think he was crazy or ask him a thousand questions.</p><p>- You also need to talk to Kouji, because he didn't understand what you said on the phone yesterday and you quickly shut them down.</p><p>I think Kouji didn't leak it with Duskmon. He remembers what happened yesterday.</p><p>- I'll call him after school.</p><p>- Ok!</p><p>Arriving at the school, he looks over the list in which the students auditioned for the role.</p><p>***</p><p>It takes them two hours to look over the list. Now he stays, thirty minutes before the work is over, to let him know what they're going to be in.</p><p>Kouichi looks over the scripts and decides to rewrite the texts again and much more improved, otherwise adding new ideas that come to mind.</p><p>- What are you doing?</p><p>- I'm rewriting the scripts and adding something new, because something cool is going to come out.</p><p>- Do you want me to help you?</p><p>- Just look and tell me if anything needs to be added.</p><p>- Ok!</p><p>***</p><p>It's a pleasant afternoon and the young boy is in his room getting a rest in bed. Button on your phone and call Kouji.</p><p>- Alo!</p><p>- Hei Kouji!</p><p>- Can you tell me what you had yesterday and why you brought up Duskmon? He's asking for an explanation of his behavior.</p><p>- I'll tell you at the beginning.</p><p>- Ok!</p><p>- Ever since I was a kid, I've had bad dreams, it's affected me, and I've had not-so-pleasant moods. And on Friday night when I fell asleep I had the dream where Duskmon showed up and told me all kinds of things that got me thinking. And then with the dreams I had, I went into depression. And the dream that I had last night made me realize that I created it because I still feel guilty about what happened last year, when I almost killed you, but also the others. Tell the truth, who doesn't want to tell him with guilt. If I didn't realize this, I hated myself and most likely it was worse for me.</p><p>- Why didn't you tell me you had some problems? I was helping you and I wasn't letting you. You have to get over it with the guilt part.</p><p>- Anyway, Dad sure doesn't want me in his life, doesn't want to hear from me or hates me.</p><p>- Hiroto told me this part about Dad hating you. I'll try to talk to him.</p><p>- Thank you for not disclosing your secret to the digital world.</p><p>- This has to be kept secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days pass, and the day of the theater is here. Everything's been going well these days, without being icived with the actors.</p><p>Kouichi never had dreams about Duskmon. He's glad he got rid of the nightmares that invaded his mind.</p><p>Emotions are very high, especially since it is his mother, Kouji, his father and his wife. I don't know what his reaction will be about the scene at the end. He doesn't know how he's going to react. He's going to tie himself to this thing or he's going to get excited.</p><p>In a few seconds, they're getting ready to go on stage.</p><p>And the first time behind the scenes, the narrator's voice is heard.</p><p>- The story begins with two nursery children, who met for the first time, where her mothers left the person's care. It all starts when Kenji isn't part of the group, being different and doesn't want to play those games. Being alone, he meets Maki, who is retired and looks into the books. And so begins their conversation.</p><p>- It's Maki! But who are you?</p><p>- Kenji!</p><p>- You want to stay with me?</p><p>- Of!</p><p>- That's how their conversation started. Years passed, and the two boys formed a close friendship. Both of them fell in the same group in kindergarten and then in the same class. Now one of the first, and they have big dreams. While his grandmother was at the hospital he was on your bed and he knew that he was going to say something to Maki and a very important one.</p><p>Kouichi appeared on stage with an actress who arranged like a much older woman, as I was eighty years old.</p><p>- Maki!</p><p>- Yes, Grandma?</p><p>- You have another twin brother named Masato.</p><p>- Maki remained shocked. Shortly after His grandmother's death, he decides to look for his twin brother.</p><p>The scene changes, where the actress, who played the grandmother, disappears from the stage.</p><p>The scene was completely changed, where it showed he was outside.</p><p>- Maki goes to the address that, his grandmother left, written on a piece of paper. Seeing where he's sitting and he notices a boy who looks just like him. He is with his father and a woman, who is apparently married. He sees Masato with a pretty big dog. Unable to speak to him, he is currently postponing, until he gets the chance, to be able to talk to him and tell him the truth.</p><p>The scenes change quite quickly for the action that is happening.</p><p>- Maki watching Masato for the last few days, even having the courage to tell him.</p><p>- Maki, what's up with you?</p><p>- Kenji asks him seeing that he is thinking of something.</p><p>- Last time I went to Grandma's hospital, before she died, she told me I had a twin brother.</p><p>- What's going on? Are you serious?</p><p>- Of!</p><p>- I take it that's why I couldn't find you. You were looking for him.</p><p>- Of!</p><p>- Did you manage to find him?</p><p>- Of!</p><p>- Did you talk to him?</p><p>- Right away!</p><p>The scene changes again, where it shows the last action.</p><p>- Masato?</p><p>- How do you know my name?</p><p>- Actually!?</p><p>- Who are you? And why do we look alike?</p><p>- I'm your older twin brother.</p><p>- I think you're confusing me!</p><p>- That's true. You and I were separated when we were very young, with no memories. You were taken by your father and I was taken by my mother.</p><p>- What's going on? Is Mom alive?</p><p>- Of!</p><p>Now the last scene is being prepared.</p><p>- After having taken the courage to tell the truth, Masato found it difficult at first, and then began to keep in touch with Maki, otherwise making an understanding. Every day talking on the phone, that there's a great distance between them so that they can see each other every day.</p><p>Kouichi has more and more emotions, in which he follows the narrator's side to say something very important.</p><p>- Maki looking out the window and thinking of his father. He really wants to meet him, but he's afraid that he doesn't want to know about him or that he hates him, that he was born and that he's extra. Than he wants to hug his father. He felt abandoned by the person, who he needed to give him some advice and be by his side. But for Maki he lacks his father's affection, but tries to resign himself and move on. End.</p><p>The whole room cheered and they had tears in their eyes. Apparently he managed their project and didn't embarrass the school.</p><p>- Congratulations! Shout out to a lot of people in the room.</p><p>Kouichi having tears, being, that's what he really feels. He wants to meet his father. And the room as Kouichi tries to wipe away his tears. Hiroto saw this thing and realized what was in his soul. His mother feels the same way and wipes away her tears. For her it was emotional. He wants to see his son very happy and he knows he has to have a father by his side.</p><p>Kouji is sad and is thinking about what is in his soul now. He never said about his father, that he wanted to meet him. He wants to help him a lot, especially on the family side. He wants to make his brother happy. And that's why he needs to have a serious talk with his father.</p><p>Satomi, she was surprised, but also affected by the way Kouichi thinks. She wants to convince her husband to stay with him and talk.</p><p>Kousei Minamoto, being affected by the latter part, did not expect him to say these things. He never imagined to think that way. Tears are on his face and he really wants to talk to Kouichi, because he's his boy.</p><p>Kouichi walks off the stage and walks straight outside, where he heads to the small park and walks slowly with tears in his eyes, trying to calm down. It was the hardest day, knowing that his father was there watching the show, too. He didn't know what impression he made, but he felt restless.</p><p>- Kouichi! He hears a man's voice.</p><p>He raises his head from the ground and remains hardened for a few seconds. He didn't expect to see his father in front of him.</p><p>The boy notices his father's condition. He sees he's got tears in his eyes.</p><p>- Why did you leave? I've been looking for you, I want to talk to you. I don't hate you and I want you to be in my life. Forgive me for abandoning you. A child needs both parents. And I made the mistake of not wanting to keep in touch with you. This should not have been hidden from you and so should Kouji. Kouji told me we met in the rain, but I didn't even think it was you. I was thinking why were you scared of me? Can you forgive me?</p><p>Kouichi says nothing but that he takes him in a tight embrace. He felt this and forgave his father.</p><p>                                                                                                              End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first story, I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>